


Just the Right Moment

by psghayleaux



Series: The Adventures of Jack the Monkey [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat in the rigging waiting for just the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to piratechallenge on LiveJournal.

He sat in the rigging waiting for just the right moment.

When it arrived he sprang into action. He swooped down and grabbed the hat from the man with the funny hair. He was out of reach before anyone could react.

There was a good deal of screaming, yelling and a gun shot following his departure but he didn't care. The human's noises held no interest for him.

He had the hat, he loved the hat. He sat quietly nuzzling and licking it. Unfortunately a sharp gust of wind blew it out of his paws and into the water.

His loud unhappy screeching drew the humans attention. The ship was quickly turned and the hat returned to the man with the funny hair. He was shot and then chased off by more yelling.

He returned to his hiding spot once more waiting for just the right moment. The hat would be his.


End file.
